


Skin Deep

by harriiiii



Series: HP Femslash - 'Cause the world needs more of it. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, F/F, Femslash, Flonks, Fluff, HP femslash, Kinda shitty, Romance, girls, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriiiii/pseuds/harriiiii
Summary: Kinda poetic flonks thing. idk honestly.





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Implied death, brief mention of war, brief mention of harassment
> 
> "And they loved each other. 
> 
> So many people were shocked at how such different people could possibly be in a relationship but they ignored them. It was never easy but they didn’t give up on each other."

Tonks was a bright girl, literally, her hair was a shocking pink and she wore whatever she wanted ‘ _cause it was her business and anyone who thought different could go and fuck off._ She was vivacious and lively, always full of jokes and laughter to share. She could make anyone's bad mood become good. She was beautiful inside and out, one who didn't care what others thought and was entirely herself always.

Fleur was much more subtle. She looked delicate and most only saw her for her looks. Long blonde hair and porcelain skin, perfectly proportioned from her head to her toes and though she tried, eyes still strayed from her face. She was kind, not as bubbly as Tonks but still helped others and she was selfless. She wore skirts and blouses as gentle as her name and her hair was like gold.

And they loved each other. 

So many people were shocked at how such different people could possibly be in a relationship but they ignored them. It was never easy but they didn’t give up on each other.

Fleur was catcalled and groped but never the less, she persisted.

Tonks was yelled at and told to be _more feminine_ but never the less she persisted. 

Fleur was leered at, Tonks was slurred at but never the less they persisted.

Most only saw them for their surface attire, never looking further. If they had they would have realised that Tonks was a huge romantic and had so much love for the world that tried to outcast her or that Fleur was fiery and fast and could kick anyone's butt and that her pretty appearance hid an outspoken young woman.

And they loved each other for this. They knew each other’s ins and outs and every one of their little habits. They clung to each other when the world came raining down and laughed when it drifted gently, like a breeze.

And they clung right till the end. 

War’s a deadly thing and it digs farther than any word could. 

The people who knew them remembered and those who didn’t, belittled.

They didn’t care if people couldn’t look further than skin deep, those who could, mattered more.

They were peaceful now though, didn’t have to let the words or war effect them.

So they drifted, at each other's sides, like a breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Have this shitty little Flonks AU thingy. Idk what this is. It's kinda cute but really short so? Check out the other works in this series if you could be so kind and my marauders AU, I should update that soon. -H


End file.
